Tom and Jerry Kids Show (1991)
Opening Titles * "Tom & Jerry Kids Show" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Co-Executive Producer · Turner Broadcasting: Jack Petrik * Producers: Joseph Barbera and Don Jurwich * Story Editors: Neal Barbera and Don Jurwich * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Carl Urbano, Don Lusk, Paul Sommer * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Allen Wilzbach, Joan Drake, Frank Andrina * Storyboard Directors: Jerry Eisenberg, Bob Singer * Storyboard Artists: Bruce Morris, Tom Nesbitt, Floyd Norman, Lew Saw, Joel Seibel, Don Sheppard, Iwao Takamoto * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Voices: Brandon Adams, Charlie Adler, Joe Alaskey, Rene Auberjonois, Gregg Berger, Nicole Brown, Greg Burson, William Callaway, Hamilton Camp, Danny Cooksey, Peter Cullen, Jim Cummings, Tim Curry, Teresa Ganzel, Brad Garrett, Kathy Garver, Dick Gautier, Joanie Gerber, Phil Hartman, Jerry Houser, Tony Jay, Arte Johnson, Vicki Juditz, Kip King, David Lander, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Edie McClurg, Don Messick, Brian Mitchell, Bibi Osterwald, Henry Polic II, Kimmy Robertson, Sally Struthers, Frank Welker, Lee Wilkof, JoAnne Worley, Patric Zimmerman * Animation Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Lynne Batchelor * Music by: Tom Worrall, Gary Lionelli * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Graphics Assistant: Parviz Parandoush * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Unit Head: Donna Zeller * Character Design: Jerry Eisenberg, Bob Singer, Iwao Takamoto, Butch Hartman, Bwana Takamoto, Judith Clark, Leonard Johnson * Layout Supervisor: Deane Taylor * Layout Artists: Glen Lovett, Kevin Spill, Animal, Craig Handley, George Villaflor * Paste Up: Mario Williams, Dana Granger, Viki Kirch * Design Assistant: Stacey Nichols * Animation Supervisors: Frank Andrina, John Rice * Lead Animation: Jeffrey John Imutan * Animation: Tino Guanlao, Edemar Santos, Ruby Gonzaga, Ricky Yoingco, Francis Santos, Noriel Israel, Rhom Valencis, Ruben Malacura, Phat Ejercitado, Atoy Valencia, Alexis Que, Manny Plantille, Marie Mascarina, Melvin Silao, Allan Abelardo, Glenn Arriola, Ver Caballo, Abe Legaspi, Grace Acupio, Rita Javier, Wincat Alcala, Patty Siangio, Noel Suguis, Dynes Allonte Fabian, Ynot Agrusa, Manny Magsaysay, Rommie Fabian, Ricky Santana, Pert Badillo, Jess Espanola, Ric Jamlig, Nelson Caligula, Marco Plantilla, Jerome Co, Ping Capati, Bong Macarayan, Rufino Roy Camacho II, Victor Gaitan, Pamela M. Siangio, * Assistant Animation: Rowen Pingkian * Clean-Up Artist: Ochie Atienza Alferez * Inbetween Artist: Arnold Taroy * Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Pol Barona * Background Artists: Jerry Loveland, Patti Palmer, Craig Robertson, Ruben Chavez, Bonnie Callahan, Joe Binggeli, Andy Phillipson, Allison Belliveau, Jim Hickey, Ron Roesch * Animation Checking Supervisors: Jan Adams, Narelle Nixon * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin, Howard Schwartz * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink & Paint Supervisors: Alison Leopold, Stella Reyes * Color Key: Kathleen Hardin * Production Coordinator: Vicki Casper * Production Supervisor: JoEllyn Marlow * Program Administrator: Annie Montgomary * Production Assistants: Ann Powell, Sandy Benenati, Valerie Menk, Olivia Knighton, Linda Moore, Debby Lathrop, Joe Moriconi * Word Processing: Gail Prewitt, Linda Germain * Production Publicist: Tom Brocato * Supervising Film Editors: Terry W. Moore, Larry C. Cowan * Editors: Gil Iverson, Tim Iverson * Music Editors: Peter Collier, Mark Shiney * Sound Editors: Michele Douglas, Ron Fedele, Paul Douglas, Jon Johnson * Music and Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial & Sound Inc. * Camera Supervisors: Dan Bunn, Raul Salgado * Sound Direction: Ezra Dweck, Ed Collins * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Produced in association with: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Mr. Big Cartoons and Fil-Cartoons, Inc. * Production Supervisors: Wayne Dearing, Bob Marples, Deane Taylor * Studio Operations Executive: Bennett E. McClellan * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Ted Turner * Executive in Charge of Production · Turner Broadcasting: Vivian Schiller * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1991 Turner Entertainment Company · All Rights Reserved * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual person, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Closing Logos * A Hanna-Barbera and Turner Entertainment Co. Cartoon Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Fox Kids Category:Fox Network Category:Tom and Jerry